narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Bishamonten
|species= |gender=Male |age=19 |blood type=A |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=178 cm |weight-part1=65 kg |rank-part1=ANBU |occupations=ANBU Captain Researcher |affiliations= Land of Demons, Konohagakure, Genesis |teams=Konohagakure's Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai |classification = S-rank |nature type=Water Release, Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai= |Kekkei Tota=Blood Release |ninja registration=0089826 |casual theme= |battle theme= |jutsu= Amenotokotachi, Blood Release: Deliverance, Blood Release: Dome, Blood Release: Drilling Impact, Blood Release: Erasure, Blood Release: Genesis, Blood Release: High-Speed Regeneration, Blood Release: Reaper Equipped, Blood Release: Triple Drilling Impact, Body Flicker Technique, ''Chakra Enhanced Strength'', ''Chakra Sensing Technique'', Dark Crucifixion, Dark Pillars, Dark Stalagmites, Dark Storm, Kunitokotachi, Needle Hell, Needle Jizō, Needle Senbon, Summoning Technique, Wild Lion's Mane Technique |tools= Shibikyû}} Bishamonten (毘沙門天, Bishamonten) is an ANBU Buntaichō and researcher of Konohagakure, and both a missing-nin and past-experiment of the Land of Demons. Background Land of Demons History Arc There once was a child who sought to become somebody who could find eternal life. He would spend his time tactlessly broadening his knowledge of the arts of 'alchemy', the foundation of modern day-science, as his knowledge of ninjutsu was scarce. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could never inch closer to discovering the truth than the local branches, who delved into the more psychotic side of immortality, and procured hundreds of human test subjects to practice their theories on. Of course, none of them succeeded. But how was it, that this lone boy could not advance any further than he started out? In truth, he was blind. Blind from birth, he was forced to rely on texts inscribed in braille for him to fluently translate, and even then, the number of them was limited. His parents could only financially afford to procure him one collection out of many, and even then, that was not enough. Eventually though, it happened. He opened his eyes, and instead of darkness, he found light - the light of day. He was 7. His head felt light. Curious, he picked up one of his research books encoded in braille, and ran his fingers over the lumps. Miraculously, he could translate the words just as quickly as he could in previous years - However, why was it that he could suddenly see the lumps? Then, a smile appeared, his eyes had finally awoken to the world... Several years passed. This boy was now one of the local scientists. After that fateful day, he read through whatever text he could at a frightening speed, whether the text be visual or braille, and could re-apply the knowledge shortly after absorbing it. From those texts he learned the basics of ninjutsu, and unlike before, was capable of performing numerous high-ranking techniques the nation's military were capable of using. He was acclaimed as a prodigy, although none ever once speculated all could have not been made possible, if not for the awakening of those eyes. However, that was only the beginning. That was only until his eyes, were identified. And it was because they were identified, that they took interest in him. That they kidnapped him. That they experimented on him. And because of that, they were destroyed by their own creation. He was now on the run. No matter who confronted him, whether they sought to hurt him, or to aid him, were brutally slaughtered. Through the countless human sacrifices made to harvest a plethora of souls to fuel his terrifying abilities, the darkness the boy previously feared, had become his weapon, his very blood, his very soul, and ultimately became his greatest trumps - he was but another 'demon' the Land of Demons had ironically created, and for it, they were forced to pay the capital price. Although, he had successfully escaped the nation beforehand, and only learned of its destruction numerous years later. Land of Fire Arc When he fled the Land of Demons, the boy-turned demon had lost his only affiliation. He entered the Land of Fire, be it by fate or mere coincidence, and discovered an abandoned research facility deeper in. It was there he found a new home, and a new purpose. So as to never fall victim to anybody ever again, he sought to develop his own powers, and did so through a plethora of experiments. His hair lost its color, and the gem which was embedded just above his heart, the Ruby of Amenominakanushi, strained it considerably. He read through whatever text he could procure amidst the facility's ruins, and learned of the Nara Ichizoku's ability to manipulate their shadows. He was fascinated by it. Not only would he be able to manipulate his own shadow, but the dark armor which encased him, and use it to amplify techniques which he would later create using it as a foothold. He tampered with the Ruby of Amenominakanushi enough times to be able to fulfill the purpose which its founders originally sought to achieve - the ability to not only duplicate blood, or enhance its properties, but also manipulate its form, and have it produce a variety of effects abnormal to regular blood. To further his research, as well as to test out his new-found powers, he attacked nearby settlements, and kidnapped their citizens in a similar fashion to how he was. Those who came to investigate the numerous incidents he invoked, found naught but blood splattered across the ground. However, when they came to test it, they discovered that it didn't belong to the villagers. It was because of this, another fateful encounter was inevitable. Konohagakure Arc A considerable number of years passed. A number of which even this man could not recite. The area surrounding his research facility was, unknown to him, marked as 'forbidden', and as a result he would only be able to procure a few 'samples' on a yearly basis, courtesy of the nations that had taken an interest in his talents, and supplied him with the materials he desired in return for the development of powerful concoctions and the sort for their own treacherous desires. One fateful day, he was approached by a young man. This was not just any young man, however. He also possessed the same eyes as this rigorous scientist, and possessed an aura as menacing as his own. He extended to him a hand in companionship, and an offer that intrigued not his dark desires, but his soul: in return for his faithfulness, he would receive a new identity, a new home, and a new purpose. Not only this, but he would receive tutelage under the 'visitor' to broaden not only his insight on all that there was to know about the origin of all jutsu, but the secrets of his eyes as well. And so, they shook. And as a result, Bishamonten was born. This visitor was none other than the reigning Hokage, who enlisted him into the local ANBU division, granting him a rank possessing notable privileges (ANBU Buntaichō), and bestowed him with a wealth of knowledge. Bishamonten not only mastered his ability to manipulate the darkness of his being as well as his ability to do similarly with blood, but also summon forth either of the two in environments where either would be considerably scarce. Personality Bishamonten's personality is cold and unforgiving. Although conversing with him may give the impression that he is indecisive and somewhat boring, in reality he is always deep in thought and has a loyal heart. He gives an impression of being cold and cruel because he believes that most things and events are “normal”, and therefore he does not interfere. Due to this characteristic, he does not really have negative emotions such as hatred and jealousy. Because his behavior targets people’s “true nature that should not be put to words”, he is disliked by many. Free from having to choose between pursuing science or appeasing his conscience, Bishamonten admits to being a sociopath born with an abandoned heart. As such he immerses himself in science and views most people as being little more significant than mere tools. Appearance Bishamonten has white hair and matching-coloured iris'. The armor he wears, a black jumpsuit-like layer and gold-plates defending various parts of his body are integrated into him, becoming an extension of his own being. He wears a red-feathered cloak and within the exposed space on his chest, is embedded the Ruby of Amenominakanushi. Abilities A truly ferocious opponent, Bishamonten having led a life far away from the norm has developed a large arsenal of strange techniques and collaborations using various jutsu, as well as various tools that lie within his possession. Ninjutsu Bishamonten is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu types. He can grow and sharpen his feathered cloak for offensive and defensive purposes. Category:Male